This study is a 10-site cooperative agreement to examine the effects of non-maternal care, especially during the first year of life, on the social and intellectual development of children in a ecological framework which takes into account the complex interactions of non-maternal care experiences with home and family conditions, parenting practices, and child characteristics. Over 1200 families were enrolled in the study during 1991. These families will participate in the study for 36 months. The Data Coordinating Center (DCC) is responsible for data management, protocol monitoring and analysis. It serve as the data coordination center and is the focal point for receipt of collected data and data processing. The DCC is currently designing forms and writing and editing chapters of the Operations Manuals for 36-month data collection procedures. Concurrently through 18-month, 24-month and 30-month data are being received from the sites, entered to computer files, edited and summarized for monitoring purposes. Routine edit reports are being distributed to the sites regularly. Project monitoring reports are distributed to the Steering Committee quarterly. This work is still in progress.